Somehow Wonderful
by Fantastical Queen Ebony Black
Summary: A small collection of SangoMiroku poetry in various styles.
1. Somehow Wonderful

Somehow Wonderful

**Every night it seems the same, my tongue caught in my throat, watching the pained look in his eye. I can only hope tommorow I can speak! SM**

This is a basic recount of what might go through Sango's mind each night. Written in music class, because it was so damn boring! I have nothing against music, I love it, but I don't like the teacher, and the concept was sharps and flats placement theory. Yawn.

Also, today sucked because at lunch I spilled Hamtaro zoodles and fruit salad on my pants (not nice), andmy cat Miroku has cabin fever and is trying to eat my homework. --; Oh, and my nine year old sister likes to tease me about looking fat, which is annoying, because I'm not.

Dedication: To all the wonderful people who review me. You guys rock my world. I would give you stuff, but what's a struggling writer to do?

_Somehow Wonderful_

The world spins tilted, hastening;  
Only night can durate us.  
And only your silhouette can be seen,  
Colour was depleted of us.

Against the cold shadow of the moon,  
A broken smile begins to light my way.  
Twins winds; heated and frozen, both,  
Are chasing us out of each day.

As if trying for wonder,  
My smile; used sorrow and fake.  
After all of this time silent,  
It is rather hard to break.

The laughter, the pain, surrounding you,  
I almost want to break my own heart.  
It encompasses me, these tangled thoughts,  
and how somehow wonderful you really are.

The starlight astounding above us,  
forcing their worn voices to fade.  
I hear a taut goodnight to me,  
And into separate beds, we lay.

Eyes wide shut, all night, I wonder What things really could have been.  
To grasp that shard of happiness,  
Hidden somewhere inbetween.

Mayhaps tommorow I will be able to speak!  
If the hazy sunlight casting down permits.  
Otherwise, the candle on the windowsil,  
Will for another night, remain unlit.

The mirage, the disturbance - surrounding us!  
I can barely even feel my strangled heart.  
Though death is waltzing towards our doorstep,  
Somehow wonderful, that's who you are...

---

Review please please please!! Oh, and a thank you to Claire-chan, who let me use herfile in Geography, so I could get my work done (my file was corrupted. How? I dunno!) If you guys really like this stuff, I have a notebook full of it to publish! And for now, if you haven't, go back and read my other fics please!!

And my cat Miroku says 'hi' or 'meow', if you speak cat.

v  
v  
v  
v  
v

_I like people who click purple buttons and write things._


	2. My Black and White Rainbows

**My Black and White Rainbows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or other shtuff.

---

what's wrong with us these days,

that empty hearts can smile whilst suffocation?

i admire your attempts,

but believe me, i am without hope.

translucent hands trembling,

reaching for an anthracite consumed heart.

eyes close beneath your desolate ones,

and a droplet of silver liquid,

leaks down my rose-tinged cheek.

speak to me in nonsensical susuration

speak to me until i sleep,

a soul's hapless searching is never done, until it

is unchained,

and can reach the light it was stripped of.

i see everything in shades of grey,

but somehow, you lighten them.

plagued by nightmares, you're all that's real,

yet so very far away.

cradle me in your arms, dear innocence,

comfort me to the point of near obsession,

the soft isamine reflections stare madly.

we may be lost causes to sanity,

but at least we can pretend we are happy.

we may yet be happy, some far off day.

---

It was meant to be Sango to Miroku. it came from vivid images in my head, especially lines 3-5. This was originally posted by itself, by I've decided to put all my MSpoetry in here as chapters. Please review each one!!!


	3. My Sunshine

**My Sunshine**

You are my sunshine,  
my only sunshine.  
the lonely sun that wanders  
and parts her clouds at will.

the sun that rarely  
can I make laugh.

(ha ha)

the rays of light fleeting  
too beautiful to cry

(oh no)

You make me happy  
without trying.  
just your smile  
brightens the grey sky.

though there is pain,  
you, my sunshine,  
dancing; dancing!  
you shine

wonderful summer,  
warmth upon my skin.

(soak, burn)

Sun sets early tonight,  
my fault again

(one less day,  
one more day)

And you'll never know,  
my lovely sunshine,  
how much I love you,  
and in that I have taken  
my sunshine away.

Written during Geography class. A sorta parody of that kids song. Is also a song by the band Tuuli. From Miroku to Sango.

Though I'm personally a moon person.

Review onegai!


	4. If Only

_This one was written a while ago, so it's not as good, but I revised it, and like it._

Disclaimer: Bah.

-

If Only

you hummed to me  
while i slept dreary  
from my wounds.

your patient hands are all the cure I need,  
and your face is the light that brings me back.

if i wasn't so cursed,  
if i wasn't the way i am,  
would you love me?

if we weren't so desperate,  
if we weren't so alone,  
if you hadn't been so hurt before  
would you maybe,  
love me as i do you?

rays of a setting sun,  
dance over the water you gaze upon,  
beside me,  
and you told me what you were thinking,  
and then you smiled.

if things were alright,  
if you didn't hate me so,  
because you do hate me, right?

i wish it wasn't so;  
that my blood is tainted and so spilled.  
i feel your pain,  
i feel the graves watching us.

Were we lead unto eachother,  
so clumsily

by destiny?

-

**Review!!!**


	5. Fallen Embers

_**Fallen Embers**_

Written half-way through reading 'Make Lemonade' (I kinda stole the writing style) and listening to an Enya CD, wherefrom I stole the title. It's sorta a poem, sorta not. It's pretty long too... Enjoy and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Enya's music either.

-

There are some moments  
you know you'll never forget;  
days that go by slowly,  
and words people say  
that mean so much,  
you almost want to  
cry and hold them,  
because you know  
they weren't lying.

Everybody lies these days.

The fire crackles,  
burning hot since sundown.  
Alighting us,  
our small spot in  
this large, insane world.  
Amidst everything.

The light flickers  
casting shadow further  
into the forest around us.  
Darkness.

A whimper  
comes from off to my left.  
And only I hear it,  
for I'm the watcher tonight.  
I couldn't sleep anyways...

Again, she stirs,  
skin tinted with  
fireglow and soft tendrils  
of hair curl on her flushed cheeks.  
She murmurs incoherently,  
as if a nightmare  
plagues her.

My Sango.

She looks distressed as her hand  
twitches, reaching  
for something not there.  
Again she cries,  
but there are no tears  
on her cheeks, no.  
She's too strong for that.

My Sango.

Breath coming in gasps,  
her eyes have yet to open.  
No, she should sleep.  
Its barely midnight,  
she should sleep.

No one else is awake  
to hear her.  
I wonder if she knows  
I can hear her.

Leaning over,  
I reach a hand out to her forehead.  
She's not sick,  
she's too strong for that.  
It's hard for me to believe sometimes,  
that she bleeds like the rest of us.

Of course, she's bled so much...

I leave my hand of her forehead,  
a nightmare indeed.  
I draw slightly away to sit by her.  
Not too close,  
she wouldn't want that.  
She'd think I was trying something.

I look back to the fire,  
crackling, providing  
warmth on this autumn night,  
the leaves are just beginning to turn.

And then her fingers,  
encircle my wrist,  
not quite forceful, as they  
slip down.  
Unsure.

Her eyes open,  
just half-way,  
eyelashes dark and short.  
Casting their own umbra  
across her face.  
Her lips move,  
but sound is empty,  
save for the crackling of the fire.

"You should sleep," I tell her.

And yet my fingers,  
tighten round her hand,  
not wanting to let go.  
You should sleep, my Sango,  
I'll be watching  
over you.

"Houshi-sama," she mumbles, and  
sighs.  
She falls back into dream.  
No more nightmares  
for my Sango.

And I wonder if she will remember this,  
in the morning.


	6. Didn't I?

Didn't I?

AN: Another poem for the uprising! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was losing hope in writing these...

**Disclaimer**: (checks wallet) We've got... wallet lint. And a shiny penny. No Inuyasha in there.

-

I said the wrong thing again,  
didn't I?  
When I said you were beautiful,  
then,  
you looked away sad and angry at me.

Must've done something wrong again,  
when I,  
reached my hand down to touch you,  
then,  
you pulled back your hand and slapped me.

This routine of mistakes, of pain;  
this game we play.  
Wondering if it will ever end,  
if there will ever be an end.  
Would you leave me then?

I did something wrong again,  
didn't I?  
Because you won't look at me,  
now,  
won't turn your beautiful eyes on me today.

I hope it's not the wrong thing to say,  
to say 'I love you',  
and mean it.  
Maybe not today.

I'll just do the wrong thing again,  
won't I?

-

**Review please!**


	7. Purgatory

**Purgatory**

**AN:** My toughest poem to write so far, yet I think it one of my best. Four drafts, and getting a title was a bitch. I hope you like!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

On her back, kept hidden, her scars;  
Rough flesh, carved deep with memory.  
Scattered over her satin body, her scars;  
They will not heal, or even wash clean.  
She's trapped, within all that they are;  
numb, and singing herself into sleep.

And on her drowning, weeping heart  
lie only more scars; deceitful.  
The wounds that she had sewn back up  
with a silver, broken needle.  
No matter how many times she sews them up,  
they keep coming undone.

She wants to keep that battered heart hidden.  
She feels she must keep all to herself.  
When she slips too far, they see the tears,  
and always she feels ashamed.  
Hiding beneath the veil she wears,  
so often it's become her face.

He wonders why she seems to hide.  
Why sometimes she begins to cry,  
but turns away, won't let them see.  
He suffers, this; the love he found,  
inner heart breaking at the sound  
of her silent and unheard screams.

And sometimes when she looks at him,  
she sees something behind his eyes,  
as if he's on the verge of breaking,  
but he grins, and it will disappear.  
Whilst wearing a false and unscathed heart,  
the real one is locked safely in his keeping.

The muteness that falls between the two,  
as they keep hiding their wounds from eachother.  
Living by lying to themselves,  
as well as lying to everyone else.  
Death laughs with his mouth, as it taunts him of her,  
like the shadow clinging to his ankles.

His inner heart, blood-raw from scratching.  
He lets soft moonlight onto his face,  
and wishes he were someone different;  
A someone able to ease her pain.  
Who could heal her scars, salvage her dreams!  
'That someone', he thinks, 'I can never be...'

And in that stillness, he wants to ask her,  
'Why do you hide it all from me?'  
But he can guess the sorrowed answer,  
and it taunts him, mocking him bitterly!

'For the exact same reason you hide from me.'

Simple as that, it will never be...

With morning so impossibly far-off,  
he longs to hold her, chastley and loved.  
To heal the scars, and unlock her heart,  
from the barren cage its trapped itself in.  
And from where she lies, sleepless and sound,  
she can vaguely hear his muted crying.

Staring wide-eyed at hollow skies,  
umoving, soft breathing, but heartbeat so loud.  
She says nothing, and can do nothing,  
in a state of denial, she can't even try.  
So she lies, half in, half out of dream,  
wishing for it all to vanish...


End file.
